L'île des épaves
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE… Appelée par une voix plus  forte qu'elle, Elizabeth se rend sur l'île des épaves


**Disclaimer: ****Disney, bla, bla, blahhhhh**

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc un petit OS écrit pour le Concours : Will /Elizabeth, retrouvailles inattendues… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ? **_

**L'île des épaves**

Lorsqu'Elizabeth aperçut l'île, la brume, épaisse , lourde, quasi oppressante régnait sur l'endroit, offrant un spectacle de quasi désolation. A cette vue, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et son regard se posa sans joie sur ce qui avait été la forteresse et le refuge des pirates. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois dans ce lieu avant le désastre. Mais cela lui suffisait pour percevoir l'ampleur de ce qui a frappé la piraterie. Le parfum de liberté qui embaumait jadis l'endroit sous la crasse avait totalement disparu, laissant place à l'abandon… Comme une prémisse de la mort inéluctable de la piraterie.

Voyant cela, Elizabeth secoua la tête avec dépit. Elle avait eu tort de venir. Tort d'écouter le murmure de l'océan aux inflexions de Calypso qui la cajolait, lui promettant qu'elle trouverait ici ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Il n'y avait rien sur l'île des Epaves. Ni pour Elizabeth, ni pour qui que ce soit. La jeune femme soupira… Après tout pourquoi Calypso l'aiderait elle ? Pourquoi lui parlerait elle… Car, somme toute, ce qu'elle avait connu sous la forme de Tia Dalma n'était plus. La sorcière vaudou avait disparu dans les brumes de la liberté retrouvée de Calypso..

Tai Huang s'approcha et lui lança, comme à son habitude, un regard empreint de réticences.

« Que faisons nous ici Capitaine ? demanda t'il avec une pointe de reproches

- Je l'ignore » murmura Elizabeth.

Le second hoqueta et lui adressa un regard de biais. Son mécontentement était si palpable qu'Elizabeth ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Je crois que j'avais besoin de voir…. » soupira t'elle avec tristesse sans le regarder.

Tai Huang suivit son regard et soupira discrètement, le cœur lourd devant le gâchis qui anéantissait des années de construction de la part des pirates.

« Crois tu qu'il existe encore un endroit sûr pour les pirates maintenant ? souffla Elizabeth.

- Je ne sais pas Capitaine »

Elizabeth soupira un peu plus et se détourna, comprenant que Tai partageait ses sentiments pour la première fois depuis leur cohabitation à bord de l'Empress

« J'ai eu tort de vouloir revenir ici Tai.. Je pensais que peut être, il resterait quelque chose à sauver…

- Là où les anglais passent il ne reste rien » lui asséna durement Tai.

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit. La vague complicité qu'elle avait partagée durant quelques secondes avec Huang s'était envolée, laissant la place à l'hostilité à peine dissimulée qui teintait habituellement leur relation.

« En avez vu assez vu ? » lui demanda Huang d'un ton vaguement ironique.

Elizabeth se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Où allons nous ? demanda Huang

- Met le cap vers Singapour » répondit la jeune femme sans réfléchir

Le second la regarda avec surprise et Elizabeth s'appliqua à sembler sûre d'elle. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. En vérité, elle ignorait ce qui l'avait poussée à désigner une telle destination. Il n'y avait rien pour elle à Singapour…. Pas plus qu'ailleurs. Elizabeth retint un sanglot à cette pensée… Désormais, quelque soit l'endroit, il n'y avait plus rien pour elle…

Tandis que Tai Huang répercutait ses ordres à l'équipage, Elizabeth observait le paysage. Elle commençait à s'en détourner lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Surprise, la jeune femme plissa les yeux alors qu'une gerbe d'eau jaillissait à quelques encablures de son navire. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette vue… Un navire émergeait triomphalement des flots, et à sa connaissance, un seul bâtiment était capable d'un tel prodige : Le Hollandais Volant !

Elizabeth crispa ses mains sur le bastingage de toutes ses forces et se tourna vers Tai Huang.

« Attends ! Nous ne partons pas, pas encore »

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son second, trop occupée à fouiller de ses prunelles sombres le pont du navire fantôme à la recherche de Will. Son souffle se bloqua en reconnaissant enfin la silhouette de l'époux auquel avait dit adieu quelques semaines plus tôt.

Accoudé au bastingage de son navire, Will lui tournait le dos, ses cheveux bruns flottant sous la brise légère. Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de noter que ces derniers étaient à présent plus longs qu'un cri de joie lui échappa.

« WILL ! Je suis ici ! Will ! »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et tourna la tête. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait

« Elizabeth ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix incrédule.

Mi riant, mi pleurant, la jeune femme trépigna

« Je suis là ! »

Will s'approcha, son visage rempli de joie avant de s'assombrir brutalement

« Elizabeth… je ne peux pas quitter le Hollandais, pas avant… »

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un grappin et elle s'élança.

Will, un peu étourdi, la reçut contre lui et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, des larmes de joie inondant ses joues.

« Tu es vraiment là » souffla Will, émerveillé.

Elizabeth se serra contre lui, tremblante d'émotion

« Embrasse moi » réclama t'elle

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans une étreinte avide et l'espace de quelques secondes, le monde s'effaça autour d'eux.

Finalement, Will rompit leur étreinte et la fixa comme s'il voulait à nouveau graver son visage dans sa mémoire

« Que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que cet endroit avait été abandonné par les pirates….

- Calypso, enfin Tia Dalma, j'ai cru, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle m'appelait, qu'elle me disait de venir…. » Expliqua Elizabeth en serrant la main de Will dans la sienne.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth déglutit

« Combien de temps avant que tu repartes ? demanda t'elle d'une voix ténue.

- Pas assez, quelques heures à peine… soupira tristement Will, l'euphorie des retrouvailles passée

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps » répondit Elizabeth avec ardeur

Leurs yeux s'épousèrent à nouveau et Will sourit en lisant la même impatience que la sienne dans le regard de sa femme

« Ma cabine est par là… » déclara t'il en l'entrainant.

La porte à peine refermée sur eux, Elizabeth reprit sa bouche avec une fougue teintée de désespoir tandis que ses doigts cherchaient les boutons de sa chemise. Les mains de Will se refermèrent sur sa taille et il lui ôta sa tunique d'une main tremblante, arrachant un soupir à la jeune femme. Les yeux dans les siens, le souffle court, Elizabeth caressa la cicatrice qui barrait son torse.

« Tu me manques tellement » soupira t'elle tristement.

Pour toute réponse, Will l'attira vers le lit et Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui prouvait encore et encore à quel point elle lui manquait…

_**Quelques heures plus tard,**_

Elizabeth noua sa ceinture d'un geste alangui et Will s'approcha d'elle. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres

« Tu ne peux pas rester, murmura Will avec tristesse

- Je sais » répondit Elizabeth, son sourire envolé.

Will inspira longuement et la força à lui faire face

« Je reviendrais Elizabeth… Je te le promets. Je reviendrais ici…. Dès que je le pourrais, aussi souvent que possible… Mais je reviendrais ici… Si j'ai une chance de te voir je le ferais » assura t'il avec ferveur

Leurs mains s'étreignirent et Elizabeth sourit d'un air bravache

« Je serais là »

Le visage de Will s'emplit de tristesse en réalisant ce que sous entendaient ses paroles

« Elizabeth, tu n'es pas

- Je serais là, le coupa t'elle avec fermeté

- Mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir

- Je surveillerais l'horizon » murmura t'elle

Leurs bouches se soudèrent en une ultime étreinte et ils sortirent sur le pont. Le moment était venu. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Will devait rejoindre son monde où elle ne pouvait l'accompagner. La main d'Elizabeth se referma sur le grappin, légèrement tremblante.

« Je serais là » répéta t'elle avant de s'élancer.

_**Deux heures plus tard ,**_

Elizabeth Turner suivit d'un regard rêveur les hommes qui déchargeaient les cales de l'Empress tandis que Tai Huang s'approchait d'elle.

« Vous voulez vraiment vous installer ici ? » lui demanda t'il pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le départ de Will

Elizabeth hocha la tête

« La Compagnie ne nous cherchera pas ici. Ils doivent penser qu'aucun pirate ne sera assez fou pour revenir … C'est la cachette idéale. Ici, nous serons seuls » expliqua t'elle.

Tai Huang grimaça, peu emballé par le projet.

« Et ça, qui est ce ? » demanda t'il en lui désignant une lueur ténue qui brillait au loin

Elizabeth se retourna avec vivacité et referma sa main sur la garde de son épée.

« Je l'ignore….. mais je compte bien le savoir » répondit elle en avançant.

Elizabeth pénétra dans une aile de la forteresse flottante qui lui était totalement inconnue.

« Qui est là ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix légèrement angoissée

Elle vit une silhouette se découper dans le fond de la pièce et plissa les yeux pour identifier l'ombre

« Répondez, ordonna t'elle avec le plus d'autorité dont elle était capable

- J'étais certain qu'un jour, un pirate reviendrait ici. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt. Ni qu'il s'agirait du Roi de la Confrérie. Soyez la bienvenue à l'île des Epaves, Capitaine Swann.

- Capitaine Teague ? » s'étonna Elizabeth tandis que le Gardien sortait de l'ombre.

L'homme toucha son chapeau en guise de salut et Elizabeth le fixa avec incompréhension

« Vous êtes resté ici tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Teague la fixa et sourit avant de reprendre d'une voix lente

« La Compagnie a blessé cette forteresse ….Mais elle n'a pas réussi à la détruire… Pas plus que nous. C'est la raison de votre présence n'est ce pas ? »

Elizabeth le fixa puis sourit, brusquement apaisée. L'homme disait vrai. Elle était venue sans même savoir que Will serait là

« L'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra » souffla t'elle

Teague lui sourit avec fierté

« Allez vous m'aider à reconstruire cet endroit Capitaine Swann ? »

Elizabeth pensa à Will, aux pirates… La réponse lui vint naturellement. Sa place était ici. Auprès des pirates. Auprès de l'endroit où Will viendrait la rejoindre

« Oui » souffla t'elle simplement, acceptant avec reconnaissance le refuge vers lequel Calypso l'avait guidée.


End file.
